


I'm Always Thinking of You

by tiniestmite



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite
Summary: Carlos sustains a minor injury on the job and is sent home early. When TK shows up for his date (that Carlos totally did not forget about...) it only figures his boyfriend would spend the night making sure he was properly taken care of.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	I'm Always Thinking of You

Carlos sighs, staring at the stack of paperwork in front of him on the coffee table. He should be grateful that he was sent home early from his shift, putting in so many extra hours at work meant that he rarely got to spend any time at home.

Yet, getting sent home early because he twisted his ankle while pursuing a suspect wasn’t necessarily how he envisioned spending his time off. Now he was confined to his home, icing his swollen ankle and filling out paperwork for the incident report.

His captain insisted that he take the next few shifts off until he was healed up but Carlos was already planning on heading back to the precinct on Thursday for his next shift. His ankle wasn’t that bad, really. But he would settle for riding the desk so long as it meant he could still do his job. 

Carlos’ thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone to stop by but he figures it could be Michelle. Even though he refused medical treatment and wouldn’t let anyone call for an ambulance, he wouldn’t be surprised if word got out anyway. If she heard he got injured, it’s likely she is coming by to make sure he is properly taking care of himself.

What he isn’t expecting to see when he opens the door is TK standing on the other side, with a bouquet of flowers in hand and that signature smile on his face.

That’s when it hits him. They were supposed to have dinner tonight.

He must not have concealed the look of surprise on his face as well as he had hoped because the smile quickly drops from TK’s face. 

He should probably explain, but the words get stuck in his mouth and he finds himself frozen, just staring at TK. 

Breaking the silence, TK finally asks, “Is everything okay?” 

Before Carlos can answer, he watches TK as his eyes travel down his body, landing on Carlos’ swollen right ankle. 

“What the hell happened?” TK says as he gazes back up, locking eyes with Carlos.

The last thing he wants is for TK to feel like he has to stay and take care of him. They were supposed to have a nice night together and that shouldn’t be ruined just because of a sprained ankle. However, he also knows that at this point, trying to get TK to leave would be pointless. And if he’s being honest, he would also enjoy the company.

So instead of protesting, he sighs and steps to the side. “Come in.”

He starts to limp back towards the couch but before he can take another step, TK is at his side, draping his arm around Carlos’s shoulder and taking on some of the other man's weight. 

“TK, I’m fine really.”

“Well you’re limping so I don’t believe you.”

They make it over to the couch with Carlos’ ankle carefully propped back up on the pillow. Before he even realizes what is happening, TK takes the now nearly melted bag of ice and heads over to the kitchen. Carlos watches him place the bouquet of flowers on the counter and walk over to the freezer. 

When TK returns he has a fresh bag of ice that he gingerly places on Carlos’ ankle.

Taking a seat next to him, TK looks at him seriously. “Can you tell me what happened now?”

Carlos sighs, knowing TK won’t give up until he gets an answer. “It’s not that serious. We responded to a robbery in progress today and the suspect fled out the back so I went after him. When I turned the corner in the alley I must have misstepped because next thing I knew I was on the ground and my ankle was throbbing. I knew it wasn’t that bad though so I tried to walk it off and insisted that I was fine, but my captain still sent me home early. I know it could have been a lot worse but it’s so embarrassing.”

“Hey, no it’s not that embarrassing,” TK cuts him off before he can say anymore. “Do you know how many stupid minor injuries I’ve gotten on the job? Trust me, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Well I am ashamed that I forgot you were supposed to come over tonight.” 

TK looks at him softly. “Well, I think you had some other stuff on your mind.”

“I still feel bad though.” 

“Baby, really it’s fine. You don’t have to feel bad.”

With the reassurance that TK was not mad at him, Carlos takes the moment to wrap his arm around the other man and draw him closer so that TK was leaning into him. Having TK here brings Carlos more comfort than he could ever admit and holding him close is the best way for him to show just how much he appreciates it. 

After a few minutes of cuddling, their soft moment is broken when TK leans over to move the bag of ice off of Carlos’ ankle. “It looks like the swelling has gone down a little. Do you have any compression bandages? It should be wrapped.”

“Uh, yeah. There should be some in the medicine cabinet.” 

“Be right back,” TK says before giving Carlos’ knee a pat and disappearing down the hall. 

When he returns with a roll of ACE bandages, Carlos can’t help but smile. Having someone like TK in his life, someone who cares about him so deeply, never fails to make Carlos feel warm inside.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Carlos protests when TK kneels down next to him and begins to wrap his ankle.

“Can you just let me do this? Please?”

Carlos bites back a smile. As much he verbally protests TK taking care of him, he would be lying if he said there wasn’t a part of him that enjoyed it. 

When he finishes, TK moves back over to the couch and returns to his spot next to Carlos, nuzzled into his side. 

“I’m sorry again for ruining our night together,” Carlos can’t help but to apologize again as he drapes his arm over TK.

TK shifts so that he’s looking Carlos in the eye. “You did not ruin our night. What are you talking about? Carlos, I’m here. With you. That’s all I care about. Okay? I love you and any night I get to spend with you is incredible. No matter what we do.”

“Thank you,” Carlos murmurs as he places a kiss on TK’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving some hurt Carlos and was going to write whump but ended up going more for hurt/comfort and I really like how it came out so I'm not complaining.  
> Title from "Wolf Song" by Caamp  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated (and encourage me to want to keep writing ;)


End file.
